The One With Tulsa
by CrazeE13
Summary: You saw Chandler go to and from Tulsa in the show, but else wasn't on the show? Monica and Chandler try to deal with a long distance relationship. Mondler.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Tulsa episodes are usually my favorite Mondler episodes. And Tulsa gives so many opportunities for chapters. I'm going to have scenes from the show and I'll add my own little twists. So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of The One With Tulsa._

**Chandler's POV**

"Promise to call me when you land," Monica said to me.

"Of course I'll call you," I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Monica kissed me.

"Okay, watch the tongue people, we've got a baby over here," Rachel warned as our kiss got more passionate.

"Bye Chandler," Phoebe said.

I hugged her. "Bye!"

"Bye, honey," Rachel hugged me.

I went to hug Joey, but he pulled away. "What's the matter Joe?"

"I'm mad at you for leaving," he confessed. "You're nothing but a big leaver. A big leaver with a stupid suitcase."

I gave him a look. "Any chance you are trying to pick a fight to make all this easier?"

"Dude, you see right through me," he hugged me.

"Well, bye Mon, bye Ross, Rachel, bye Emma."

"Okay, bye-bye!" Phoebe pushed me out the door. "Have a good trip."

I was almost to the steps when Monica came after me. For a second I wondered if she had changed her mind and was coming to Tulsa with me, but I quickly pushed that thought away.

"Chandler, wait. It goes: Old job, new job," she raised her hand high above her head. "And you. This is just something I have to do.

"I know," I forced a smile.

_Be brave for Monica_, I told myself.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I know that too," I kissed her, remembering this would be the last time we would kiss for four days.

**Monica's POV**

Tulsa. What a stupid thing to name a city. It sounds like coleslaw and I don't like coleslaw. I bet there aren't any pretty people in Tulsa. I bet Chandler hates it there.

But what if he doesn't? What if he loves it there and wants to move there for good and meets some 20 year old and gets married and has ten kids? What if their daughter wins the Nobel Prize? What if he and his 20 year old wife go on vacations to the bahamas? What if they grow old together and have grandchildren? What if they die in each others arms? What if she's better than me at cooking? Okay, that part could never happen.

"You okay there, Mon?" Ross asked. We were all watching a movie together.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Monica," Rachel gave me a skeptical look.

"Okay! Fine! I'm kind of worried," I admitted.

"About what?" Joey took another bite of pizza.

"About Chandler's new wife being better at cooking than me," I blurted out.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Look, Chandler spends four days a week in Tulsa. He's bound to meet some Tulsian girl and fall in love with her."

"Tulsian?" Ross questioned.

"I don't know," I huffed.

"Mon, you know Chandler loves you. He'd never cheat on you," Joey told me.

"Plus he's really bad with women," Phoebe added.

"Why don't we call him," Ross suggested.

I picked up the phone and dialed Chandler's cell. It only rang once before he picked it up.

"Hey, babe," he greeted.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Okay," I responded.

"Good. I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"Impossible. You have no idea how horrible Tulsa is," he groaned.

"Really?" I asked, excitedly.

"Uh, yeah... I'm glad you're happy that I'm in hell."

"I'm not happy you're in hell, but there are no cute girls there, are there?" I bit my lip, mentally begging him to say no.

"Of course not, Mon. No one compares to you," he answered, no hesitation.

"You're so great. You know exactly what to say," I smiled.

"I know. How is everyone?"

"They're right here. Would you like to talk to them?"

"Sure."

I put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Chandler," my friends chorused.

"Hey, you guys."

"When are you coming home? Monica's a pain in the ass without you," Phoebe complained. I elbowed her.

Chandler chuckled. "I'll be home in three days."

"Much too long," I said.

"I know," Chandler yawned. "Well I better get to sleep. I know it's only 8:00 there, but I'm on Tulsa time."

"I'm still on London time," I told him.

I could picture him smiling at our overused inside joke.

"Me too," he told me. "I'll call you first thing in the morning. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said as he hung up. And just like that I had lost connection with my Tulsian husband.

_A/N: I love the whole London time thing way too much. I think it was so cute and I can't believe they only used it in one episode. Therefor, I have made it my personal goal to use it in every fanfiction I write. _

_Hope you liked this :)_

_-Craze_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I'll start posting new chapters a couple times a week now. So here's the new chapter._

**Three Days Later**

Monica's POV

I was all ready for Chandler to come home. Three days felt more like three years and I really missed my husband. I was beginning to dread the next year, being away from Chandler this much.

I had gotten some new lingerie from Victoria Secret to welcome Chandler home. My excuse was that I was ovulating, but the main reason was I just missed him. I was in the process of making a gourmet dinner to make the night more special. This part was mostly for me, considering Chandler probably wouldn't care what we ate or how the food was organized precisely on the plate.

I was crossing my fingers that my friends wouldn't ruin our night. It would be fine if they came in and hugged him and asked him how Tulsa was, but I didn't want them to stay for hours.

I put on my new lingerie and a robe over it and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

I froze as I watched the door knob turn.

"Hey, Mon," Rachel greeted, walking into the apartment.

"Hey," I fake smiled at her, wishing her away.

The rest of the gang piled in after her.

"Something smells good," Ross complimented.

"Shouldn't you guys be at work?" I ignored his comment.

"Why are you wearing a robe?" Rachel ignored my question.

"I asked you first."

"Work's overrated," Joey groaned. "Besides, I want dinner."

"Can't you make your own food?" I hinted that they should leave.

"Yes, but it would be so much better if you made it for us," Ross explained.

"Maybe I'm tired of making all your meals for you all," I said, irritated.

"Okay, why do you want us out so bad?" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't want you out," I lied.

_Leave_, I told them in my head.

"Mon," Rachel looked at me suspiciously.

"Chandler's coming home tonight so I want to make a nice meal for him," I told them about a tenth of what I had planned for tonight.

"Okay, we'll help," Ross offered.

"No."

"Why can't we help?" Rachel asked.

"Fine. Why don't you all go out and get me some lettuce from the store and bring it to me tomorrow?" I suggested.

"But you're making dinner for tonight," Phoebe told me, as if I had forgotten that fact.

"Okay. I'm pretty much done with dinner anyway so why don't you guys just hang out in the living room," I gave up.

They made their way to the couch and turned on the TV and began fighting over channels as I got the food out of the oven. I decided that Chandler wouldn't really care what we had for dinner and I could just give this food to my friends and pray they would leave soon and give me some alone time with my husband. We hadn't gotten any time, just the two of us, in almost two weeks. I was hoping to properly say goodbye to him the night before he left for Tulsa, but of course my friends planned a game night so they could spend more time with him.

"Dinner's ready." I barely got the words out before the group of weirdos I call my friends rushed over and shoved my gourmet food down their throats.

I sat down on the couch as they ate and imagined they were gone and Chandler was home. I would run into his arms and memorize his scent, remembering how horrible it feels to sleep in a half empty bed. He would kiss my hair and I would forget he had ever left. I would finally pull my head from his shoulder long enough to look into his beautiful blue eyes. I would dare him to kiss me without saying a word. And we wouldn't say a word all night. I knew all I needed to know. How was Tulsa? Horrible. Did you miss me? More than words can say. He knew all he needed to know. How's New York without me? Horrible. Did you miss me? More than words can say. We would stumble into the bedroom, forgetting his suitcase and the dinner I prepared. Leaving the world behind. Just us.

But it wasn't just us. There were four extra people who would want to know every detail about Chandler's adventures in Tulsa. I pictured how the night would really play out.

I would be sitting in the chair as everyone else surrounded Chandler on the couch. He would be excitedly telling them about his new office in Tulsa. His new life in Tulsa. His new life without me. And I would feel like a horrible wife because I didn't care who his new co-workers were or if his new boss liked him or not. I would listen and think how easy it would be for him to forget about me as he got wrapped up in Tulsa.

I was still in a daze when the door opened and Chandler walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" he exclaimed.

I ran to him as quick as I could... But not quick enough. My friends attacked him and I didn't even get one hug as they led him to the couch and bombarded him with questions. I was all set on dreaming up depressing possible futures as Chandler talked, but he surprised me.

"Woah, woah, guys. Relax," he walked over to me. "I missed you so much."

My heart melted as he pulled me into a hug.

"So what's Tulsa like?" Phoebe's voice was muffled because of my head being buried in Chandler's shoulder.

"It's a suckish land full of suckish people and all I do is sit there and type suckish numbers all day," Chandler answered, still holding onto me.

"We want details," Rachel said.

Chandler sighed, pulling away from me and sat down on the couch.

It must have been an awkward picture. We crowded around him; Rachel on the floor, Ross and Joey on opposite sides of the couch, Phoebe on the chair, and me, cuddled on Chandler's lap, in a robe, momentarily forgetting about everyone else but him, as he told of his experiences in Tulsa.

Having my friends there didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I was just glad to be in Chandler's arms. Nothing else mattered.

Rachel and Ross had to leave first to put Emma to bed. Next to go was Phoebe, who was meeting her friend at a Chinese restaurant at 10:00pm. Joey finally left late at night and claiming to return first thing tomorrow morning.

As the door closed, Chandler whispered in my ear, "I thought he'd never leave."

I got up and slowly took off my robe and revealed the lingerie.

"Wow," he said, walking over. His lips crashed with mine as his arms wrapped around my waist.

And I didn't leave his embrace for the rest of the night.

_A/N: I have some ideas for the next chapter, but I'm still not sure. My ideas are usually things I make up in my head while I have nothing better to do at school. If you guys have any ideas PM me. Also, I was thinking it might be found to co-write a story with someone, so tell me if you're interested. Lastly, if you have an Instagram account and want to follow my Mondler/FRIENDS fan page, it's stillonlondontime. Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_-Craze_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Day_

**Monica's POV**

I yawned, sitting up in bed. I threw on the closest piece of clothing I could find and walked into the kitchen to find all of my friends eating pancakes and waffles that Chandler was making.

"What's this?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Chandler's neck.

"I just thought you deserved a break. You always cook for us," Chandler smiled at me.

"You are so sweet. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible," I kissed him.

"God, you two are disgusting," Phoebe groaned.

"You want disgusting?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. I stood on my tiptoes and stuck my tongue down my husband's throat like we were two sixteen year olds at a make-out party.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore," Ross pushed his plate away.

I laughed.

"God, ever since this Tulsa thing you guys have been so... mushy," Phoebe told us.

"Yeah, it kind of makes me glad you two hid your relationship at the beginning," Ross stated.

"Hey, when you guys were like sneaking around, was there ever a time when we almost found out?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh, sure," Chandler answered.

"Oh, do tell," Rachel say at the edge of her chair, awaiting the gossip.

"Okay, well, Ross, do you remember on your wedding day-" Chandler began.

"Wait, which one?" Joey cut him off.

"Emily," I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Ross," Chandler continued. "You ran into my hotel room excited that you were getting married."

"Yeah, I remember that," Ross nodded.

"Well Monica was under the blanket."

"WHAT? Dude, that's my sister," Ross made a face.

"And then-" I started.

"Oh, yes, little sister, please do tell us more about your sex life," Ross said, sarcastically.

I ignored him. "Chandler accidentally kissed me in front of Rachel and Phoebe so he covered up by kissing them."

Rachel laughed. "Oh, so that's what that was about."

"Got to say, I'm a little relieved," Phoebe joked.

"Tell more," Rachel practically begged.

"Remember when you walked into my bedroom and I was... In an usual position and I told you I was waiting for my secret boyfriend?" I waited for Rachel's realization.

"OH MY GOD! Chandler's the best you ever had?" Rachel gasped.

I just looked at her, amused.

"Shit! And I told him?" Rachel was still in shock.

"Mmhmmm."

"I am so sorry," Rachel said.

"Why?" Joey was confused.

"You never tell a guy they're the best you ever had," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Chandler's great in bed, can we get on with the story?" Ross was sitting at the edge of his seat. It was so out of character for him I had to laugh.

Chandler continued. "Well, we were sick of sneaking around so we each made up an excuse to leave town and go away together, but we ended up fighting the entire time. When we came home, the hotel called and said there was an eyelash curler left in my room and Joey found out it was Monica's.

"So after Joey knew for a while, he started getting sick of keeping our secret. Also, he had to cover up for us a lot."

"Oh, yeah! Now the truth can come out!" Joey exclaimed happily. "You guys remember the male underwear that was on the couch?"

They nodded.

"It was Chandler's. 'Cause he and Monica did it on that couch that you're sitting on right now!"

"EW!" Ross screamed, jumping up and sitting on the chair.

"And that lady's razor in the shower was Monica's," Joey continued. "And I never set up that video tape for my first date with that girl. It was all them!"

Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross gasped.

"Oh, I'm not done," Joey said. "Monica gave Chandler that nude photo of herself, I just happened to find it. Okay, now I'm done. Carry on."

Chandler and I looked at each other.

"Actually," I said, "that's pretty much it. Then, Rachel found out and then Phoebe and then Ross. The end."

"And the kingdom was his forever!" Chandler added.

_That Night_

**Chandler's POV**

"Hey, let's play truth or dare," suggested Joey.

"Great idea, Joe," Monica said, faking a smile. I could tell she was didn't really want to play.

"Okay!" Joey exclaimed.

"Let's get started!" he said.

"Okay, okay, I'll start!" said Ross. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

She sat on the couch. "Truth."

"What's the worst gift you've ever gotten?"

"Once somebody made me these hideous mittens for my birthday," Rachel said.

"Hey!" Monica glared at Rachel. "That was me!"

"Oh... Sorry," Rachel blushed.

"My turn," Phoebe smiled evilly. "Joey, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously," Joey rolled his eyes, awestruck that she even had to ask.

"Drink a cup of hot sauce," Phoebe dared him.

"Fine," Joey put on a poker face, though I knew he hated hot sauce.

Rachel poured him a glass of hot sauce and we watched as he closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and choked down the hot sauce.

"Who wants to go next?" Phoebe looked at all of us.

"I'll go," Monica volunteered. "Chandler, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are there any pretty girls in Tulsa?" she asked.

"Mon," I groaned. "No one's pretty compared to you."

"But don't you ever resent me for not moving with you," she gazed at me.

"Mon, I would love for you to be in Tulsa with me. It kills me not to wake up to you every morning, not to see you when I come home at dinner time and don't get me started on missing your cooking but at the same time I couldn't ask you to give up your life here, I mean you would be throwing away an amazing job, your family, your friends," I rested my hand on her cheek.

"But maybe I should move to Tulsa. I mean, we're a family and shouldn't be spending so much time apart."

"Mon, we're okay. I'm not angry at you for a second and I know our marriage is strong enough to survive this," I told her. "Hey, Mon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

"Happily."

_Two Days Later_

"Do you have to go?" Monica whined.

"I wish I could stay with you. I love you," I kissed her. As our innocent kiss began to turn more passionate, my hand sneaked up her shirt and her hands got tangled in my hair.

I was glad I had said goodbye to my friends earlier; I didn't really want them to witness this.

"Mon, I'm going to miss my flight," I whispered, resting my forehead against hers.

"So?"

"I have a meeting tonight."

"Please," she looked up at me, pleading. "Stay with me."

"You know I want to."

"Then just quit. You can find another job. A job that's here in New York," Monica tried to reason with me.

"Babe, you know I love you. So much. More than anything. I'd give up this job for you in a second and I know you'd give up yours for me. But we can survive this. It's hard, but it's manageable. We can do this, Mon," I kissed her one last time.

"I know," her voice cracked.

"I love you. Goodbye," I waved at her as I walked out the door.

"Goodbye," she whispered as the door closed. "I love you."

I went to the airport in a daze. Monica. Why wasn't she here with me? Why was I here without her? What was I doing?

As the plane took off, I watched New York City fade. I watched my home, my friends, my family, my Monica... disappear.

**Monica's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Chandler had left for Tulsa once again, and I was sitting on the bathroom floor holding a positive pregnancy test.

_A/N: About the ending, I know this is supposed to stick to the show, and it may seem like this doesn't, but I just want to try to get as much out of Tulsa as possible. And the story will follow the show in the end. Also, I just really love cliff hangers... You know, unless I'm the one reading the story :P_

_And sorry it took this long to update. I had it all written a week ago on the Notes app on my phone (that's where I write all my stories) and somehow it got deleted. And, if you were wondering, there is no undo button in Notes._


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Days Later_

**Monica's POV**

Pregnant. Baby. Mommy.

I couldn't be more excited. I had sworn to myself I would tell Chandler first, but it was becoming exceedingly harder.

This morning, Rachel walked in on me making a call to the doctor about my first sonogram, which I scheduled for the day Chandler got home from Tulsa. Luckily, she didn't hear anything that would make it obvious, but I could tell she knew something was up.

I wanted to tell Chandler. I didn't care if it was over the phone. He needed to know. I dialed his number.

"Chandler Bing speaking."

"Hey, honey, it's me," I bit my lip, scared to tell him.

"Either this is Monica or one of my co-workers if very affectionate towards me," he chuckled. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something," I blurted out.

"Okay."

"You know how we've been trying to have a baby for a few months?" I held my breath, hoping he would guess.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't think we have to try anymore."

"What? You don't want kids? Mon, you've wanted kids since you were a kid," he freaked out.

"I still want kids."

"Okay, so I think we still need to try then."

"Chandler?" I smiled at his cluelessness.

"Yes, Monica?" he said in a very condescending tone.

"I'm pregnant."

He was silent for a while. "Oh."

"Yeah," I was slightly disappointed he wasn't happier.

"That's great! Wow. I really didn't see that coming," he sounded overwhelmed.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Never better," he breathed. "I don't think it's really hit me yet, you know?"

"Yeah."

"But by the time I get home tomorrow, I'll have processed it," he promised. "Wow. I love you so much."

"I love you."

"I'll.. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "I'm really happy."

"Me too," I smiled.

_The Next Day_

**Chandler's POV**

Monica was pregnant. I glanced out the plane window as we approached New York City.

That's where my baby's going to be born. That's where he will take his first steps or where she will say her first words. It's where my child will learn to ride a bike. My baby. It's where that little human being, whose only the size of a pea now, will run up me, saying how much he loves me. That's the city where I'll kiss the top of my daughter's head and call her "princess." That's the city where Monica will ruffle my son's hair and call him "little man." That's where I'm going to become a daddy.

And then it hit me. I'd been waiting for that realization since Monica said the word "pregnant." I was going to be a dad.

**Monica's POV**

Chandler burst through the door.

"For real?" he asked me. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

I nodded.

Chandler ran to me, wrapping me in his arms. He pulled away after a while and kissed me. His lips told me everything. He was a dad.

"Would somebody please tell us what's going on?" Rachel asked. I had actually completely forgotten they were there.

Chandler looked at me. I shook my head. Not yet.

"Monica got a promotion at work," he lied.

"Really?" Ross smiled. "That's great! What are you going to be doing?"

I looked at him. "Umm... Cooking."

"Isn't that what you were doing before?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well, yeah. But now I get to cook... with onions."

"Onions?" Rachel gave me a weird look.

"Onions," I repeated.

_Three Hours Later_

"I can't believe we're here," I said to Chandler in the lobby of the doctor's office.

"I know," he smiled. "Can I feel the baby?"

"I guess. There's not really anything to feel, though. I'm barely two months."

"I know, but still."

He placed a hand on my stomach. "It's so amazing. Someone's living in there."

I smiled at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing?" the nurse called. "Room 14."

We got up and walked into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Bing," the doctor greeted. "I'm Dr. Long. How are you feeling today."

"I'm great!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Well that's great to hear. Are you ready to see your baby?"

We nodded.

Dr. Long put some cold jelly-like stuff on my stomach. She placed something else on my stomach and looked at the small screen.

"Hmm," she sighed to herself. "I'll be right back."

"What do you think's going on?" I turned to Chandler, nervously.

"I have no idea," he held my hand and kissed my forehead.

Dr. Long reentered. "I have some news."

"What?" I asked. I momentarily panicked, assuming the worst, before deciding we must be having twins. How exciting!

"It's not good news..."

I knew where this was going. I burst into tears, blocking out her next four words, but I heard them anyway.

"You lost the baby."

_A/N: Okay, I lied. This story probably won't follow the show, but I think you'll all still like it. I'm also sorry this story is depressing. I'm attempting to make it dramatic. Tell me what you think should happen next. I have an idea but I want the readers' input._


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Months Later_

**Monica's POV**

It was hard. It was the worst when Chandler was away. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night, forgetting I had lost the baby. Remembering was more horrible than finding out the for first time because I was able to realize the pain; the first time I was in too much shock.

Sometimes I cried when Rachel brought Emma over. I would be fine until she cooed or laughed and I would realize my baby never got the chance to do those things.

Chandler promised we would try again. But did I want to? How could I get myself so excited when I knew there was a chance I would lose the baby?

But the weird thing was I didn't care. I didn't care if I felt like this again if there was even a remote possibility I would get a baby. I was more determined than ever.

Our friends remained oblivious to the entire situation. They knew Chandler and I wanted a baby and they may have guessed we were trying, but they didn't know we had lost a baby.

They could tell something was wrong. Maybe it was the way Chandler would sometimes just walk over and hug me for a while just out of the blue now. Maybe it was the way he didn't kiss me that much anymore. Maybe it was the way my eyes always looked red and puffy now. Maybe it was the way I rarely smiled anymore.

And something had changed even beyond what they saw. Sex was for the sole purpose of making a baby and possibly to comfort each other. It was intense. Less about love and more about life.

Yet, despite these changes, this miscarriage was bringing us closer together. We hadn't been as close because of being separated because of Tulsa. But now, every second we had together was cherished.

Sometimes we would just sit in bed and hold each other. For hours. We didn't talk much. We never talked about things we used to talk about. Now all we talked about was the future. We talked about how someday we would have a baby. We would live in a small house just outside the city. I would have my own restaurant and he would have a job better than this stupid Tulsa one. And we wouldn't even be able to remember this time of our lives.

One time, I asked Chandler what he thought the baby would have been like. The words "would have been" sent us both into a bout of hysteric sobs for a while, but eventually he answered. He told me he thought the baby would have been a boy. He thought the baby would have loved to cook and tell really stupid jokes. I agreed. And that was when I first knew how great a dad Chandler would one day be.

This morning, I didn't want Chandler to go to Tulsa. But of course he had to. And so he hugged me and kissed my forehead and left.

I was sitting at the table with all my friends.

"Hey, Mon, Emma needs a playmate," Rachel randomly interrupted a long moment of silence. "When are you and Chandler going to have a kid?"

I couldn't breathe. I wanted to run into Chandler's arms and cry. Cry because I should have been able to answer that question with, "Oh, in about 7 months."

I tried not to. I gulped down a sob. I had to answer. Say something that would get us off this subject.

"I don't know," my voice cracked.

"You okay?" Ross looked concerned.

I swallowed the pain and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Everyone except Joey, "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Monica," Joey said.

"Fine, I'm horrible," I admitted.

"Why? What happened?" Phoebe asked.

I burst out crying, "I lost the baby."

My friends were in shock as I sat there sobbing.

"Oh, Mon," Ross recovered first and walked over to hug me. The rest were soon to follow. I pushed them away.

"Monica, what should we do?" Rachel asked.

"I want Chandler," I managed through the tears.

And so, my friends called Chandler. I was still crying when he walked through the door three and a half hours later. My friends hadn't really known what to do. The just sat there awkwardly, offering to get me something to drink every ten minutes.

Chandler, on the other hand, knew just what to do. He walked into the apartment and didn't say a word. He came over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"We're going to get through this," he promised. "I love you I want a little you running around. This will happen for us someday."

One single tear drop fell down my cheek. That was the last time I cried for a while.

_One Month Later_

"Hey, honey," Chandler greeted, answering the phone.

"Hey, why aren't you home yet? Your flight should have landed an hour ago."

"Yeah, about that. I have some bad news..." Chandler trailed off.

"How bad?" I crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't any of the scenes I was imagining in my head.

"I have to stay in Tulsa."

"For how long?" I bit my lip.

"Indefinitely."

And that was night I found out I was pregnant, again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chandler's POV**

Maybe I should quit. What was keeping me at this job anyway? I was thousands of miles away from my wife for no reason.

I missed her. It was hard to fall asleep in a bed half empty. It was like part of me was in New York as I was trying to sleep. And worst of all, that part of me in New York, was my heart. How can you possibly fall asleep with your most vital organ missing?

Not only that, but Monica was hiding something. I could tell by the way she talked to me every time we were on the phone. I tried not to pressure her to tell me, but it was hard.

It wasn't fair that my job had told me I could go home for half the week and all of a sudden tell me I had to work six days a week. Sure I could go home on Saturday night and come home Sunday night, but there wasn't really a point.

I had no other option than to quit, which pretty much sucked because they had just tripled my pay. I decided I would talk to Monica about it.

Thursday morning, I got to work late. I called Monica as part of my routine every day as soon as I got to work. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's Tulsa?" she asked, sighing.

"Horrible," I admitted. "Your all I think about. I can't believe I haven't seen you in half a month."

"You can't even imagine how much I miss you."

"Believe me, I can."

"Sometimes I can't fall asleep. I miss your arms around me."

"I miss my arms being around you," I told her.

"Okay now we sound like an insanely cheesy movie."

"If we were an insanely cheesy movie, I'd be home by now."

"Yeah, you should be home," Monica said.

"What do you think we'd be doing right now if I was home?"

"Well. If we were both home. Alone. I don't think we'd be having the same conversation we're having right now."

"Oh, really?"

"Nope. We'd be doing something more... fun."

"I like fun," I smiled.

"More... intimate."

"I like intimate."

"I wish you were here."

"I wish I was there."

"Tulsa can go die in a hole," she huffed.

**Monica's POV**

I couldn't keep it a secret much longer. Should I just tell him on the phone, or should I get on a plane and visit him and then tell him?

I knew it would be hard to be apart from him so much, but, with the baby on the way, we really needed the money.

Maybe I could move to Tulsa. Sure, I had my dream job here, but I could find a good job in Tulsa. I could open my own restaurant. I decided I would talk to Chandler about it.

_Three Days Later_

**Chandler's POV**

I took a few days off to surprise Monica by coming home.

I was on the plane, and it was about to land. The seat belt light flashed on and I chewed on a piece if gum, looking out towards the skyline. That's where I belong. New York City. Tulsa's just that little bump you trip on when you're on your way home work. Tulsa's not home. Tulsa's not Monica.

I made up my mind then. I would quit my job when I got back on Wednesday.

**Monica's POV**

The couch was my replacement Chandler. Not that I could ever replace him, but whenever I was really missing him, I would just cuddle up on the couch.

Right now I was too depressed to do anything. Alone. Pregnant. Unemployed.

I couldn't believe it when my boss fired me yesterday. I was the best chef at the place!

I had cried a lot in the past few days. Now I was just dry.

And then the door opened. I didn't look up. It was probably just Rachel or Joey sent to check up on me.

"Mon?"

I knew that voice. Chandler. Chandler! I sat up so fast I got a headrush.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms. It'd been too long. Much too long. Almost three weeks too long.

"Chandler," I breathed into his neck. He pulled away and kissed me. Slow. Faster. Passion. Love.

"Mon," he was slightly out of breath.

Right then, Joey walked in. "Chandler! You're back!"

"You didn't think I could stay away from Monica for much longer, did you?" Chandler laughed.

Later that night, I laid in bed, wrapped up in Chandler's arms.

"I'm going to quit," he suddenly blurted out.

"What?" I gasped.

"I said I'm going to quit."

"You can't," I told him.

"Why not? I know it's good to have this extra money, but your job can keep us steady until I find a new job here."

"Honey?" I bit my bottom lip. "They fired me yesterday."

"What?" Chandler looked shocked. "They can't do that!"

"Well they did."

"Okay, new plan," Chandler said calmly, thinking for a moment. "How about you stay here, open up your very own restaurant, while I go back to Tulsa and once your restaurant opens, I'll quit and find a new job here."

"That might work," I admitted. "But I'll miss you. We'll miss you."

"'We' meaning our friends?"

"Well, they'll miss you, too. But I mean 'we' as in..." I placed a hand on my stomach. "We"

Chandler's face broke into a huge smile. "You're... We're... We're having a baby?"

"Mhmm," I nodded.

He pulled me into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you."

And in that moment I forgot he'd be in Tulsa all the time. I forgot how hard it was going to be to open this restaurant. All I remembered was Chandler. He was here now. And nothing else mattered.

_A/N: I'm sorry it took a while to finish. But the good news is for the next six weeks I have absolutely no plans and therefore will I update like crazy._

_As always, thanks for reading. I love the reviews. You guys are awesome!_

_-Craze_


	7. Chapter 7

**Narrator's POV **

Chandler and Monica didn't see each other again for almost a month after that. They talked on the phone everyday, but Chandler was not able to come home.

Chandler was busy with work. Annoying co-workers, long hours, too many numbers. Way too many numbers. It got to the point where he would fall asleep with numbers floating around in his head. He missed Monica. He wished he could be there to watch her carry his baby. He wanted to talk to the baby and bond with him or her before he or she was born. He was terrified the same thing would happen as last time.

As for Monica, she was blissful. She was entering her fourth month of pregnancy and had experienced no morning sickness or any harsh side effects commonly associated with pregnancy. Of course she missed Chandler, but most of the time she was able to distract herself with planning of the restaurant. She already had a place rented and a couple workers hired. She was extremely excited.

Chandler was finally able to get some time off in the middle of July. He rushed home as soon as he could to see his wife, whom he hadn't seen in a month. He didn't even call before boarding the plane.

Once he got to the apartment, he burst through the door.

"Monica?" he called.

"Chandler?" she asked running out of the guest room. "You're home!"

She ran into his arms.

"Wow," he said, pulling away slightly. "You've gotten so big."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, good big," he smiled, placing a hand delicately on her stomach. "Woah! What was that?"

Monica laughed. "The baby just kicked."

"Our baby can kick?! Since when?"

"He's been kicking for about a week now," Monica explained.

"Did you say 'he?'"

"I don't know the gender. I'm just guessing its a boy," Monica told him.

"Oh," he looked a little upset.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate missing all this, you know? I should be here the first time our baby kicks."

"I know," she sighed. "Well, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. You want to come?"

"The last time I went to one of those..." He trailed off.

"Chandler, it's okay. The baby's fine, he's kicking."

"I hope you're right."

_The Next Day_

**Monica's POV**

I was right. We were having a baby boy. Baby Boy Bing. Chandler convinced me we should find out the gender on a taxi ride to the doctor's office.

Rachel suggested that our little baby boy and Emma could date, before I reminded her that they would be cousins.

Joey and Phoebe had teamed up to create the ultimate name for our baby: Joseph Pheebo Bing. Chandler and I had not approved, but they were planning on convincing us much more in the next five months.

Ross had already gotten our baby an "I love dinosaurs" onesie. I told him my child would not be caught dead in that. In the end, after Ross had cried twice, we agreed the baby would wear the outfit on days he spent with Ross.

Chandler was only spending three days in New York before returning to Tulsa for God knows how long, so I decided to take him to the restaurant before he left.

I hadn't been to the restaurant myself for almost a week because they were painting and it wasn't good for the baby for me to be surrounded by paint fumes.

Chandler loved the color I chose. It was a darker blue to set the mood for a fancier kind of place. The tables and chairs were ordered and I was hoping to open up by September. It was pretty ambitious, but I wanted to be able to run the place for a couple months before leaving for maternity leave.

Chandler mentioned leaving the apartment while in town. He said that with a baby coming, it would be easier to live in a house. We decided to start house hunting on his next visit home.

The goodbye was harder than any time before because I knew how long it could be before I'd see my husband again. He knew how much he was going to miss while he was away this time. After hugs that seemed to last forever and kisses that we swore would be the last, just one more, Chandler walked out the door.

He wasn't able to come home for three weeks after that. And that time didn't really count because I had become so unbelievably busy planning the opening of the restaurant that I didn't really have any time to spend with him, though he began looking for houses.

The next time I saw him was for the opening of my very own restaurant, Bing! It was a fancy place with navy walls and icicle lights on the ceiling. The workers were all friends of mine from previous jobs and they were all excellent chefs.

We opened on September 7th. Our first night was very busy and Chandler and everyone came for dinner.

The restaurant got wonderful reviews. Critics raved about the food. Chandler said he knew Bing! would be a success because it was my restaurant.

Of course, Chandler had to return to Tulsa after a couple more days. He kissed me goodbye and wished me good luck and walked out the door.

Business was booming. I loved cooking and getting to know customers. This was my dream job.

**Chandler's POV**

Monica and I put down an offer for a house the next time I was in town. It was five minutes outside the city. the house was the perfect size; not too big, not too small.

We talked to our friends about moving. They were all happy for us, except Joey, who insisted we were betraying him. We told him he could visit when ever he wanted. He said as long as we could still be friends, he'd be okay.

We found out we got the house soon after and planned to move in in November.

I was so happy for Monica. She was finally getting her dream: the husband, the family, the restaurant. The only thing keeping it from being perfect was Tulsa.

Monica and I were in the kitchen one day.

"You know," she said, suddenly. "The restaurant is really doing well. I think you can quit the Tulsa job now."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded.

And so I did. I called my boss up and told him I quit right then and there. If never felt so liberated, so free, so damn good.

And I never went back to Tulsa again.

_A/N: So I'm planning to write one more chapter. This wasn't my favorite story to write, but it was fun. I hope you readers enjoyed it. I'm hoping to write more dramatic fanfics this summer, ones that actually have a plot. If anyone's interested in co-writing that'd be great. PM me :)_

_-Craze_


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel Bing was born in early December of 2003. I went into labor while I was at the restaurant. I was already on maternity leave, since Daniel was a few days late, but I checked in on the restaurant every couple days.

I was actually talking to a customer, when I suddenly felt a cramp in my stomach. When I yelped in pain, the customer, who had five kids and had gone through this many times, suggested I call Chandler. He got there as soon as he could but it felt like forever.

The first time I held Daniel, my life changed. Here was this beautiful little baby, half Chandler, half me. He had my eyes, which Ross was quick to point out. His hair was blondish, but that was known to change as he grew. He was absolutely perfect.

It was beautiful watching Chandler hold Daniel. I could see the instant bond between son and father. Chandler smiled at Daniel and I could've sworn Daniel smiled back. Chandler rocked him and hummed songs to him. I loved when Chandler would talk to him. He would carry Daniel around the house and tell him everything he was doing.

"Look, Daniel," Chandler would say, walking into the kitchen. "There's mommy making us breakfast."

"Hey, bunny," I would go up to my baby. "Who's that holding you? Is that daddy? Daddy!"

We made googly eyes and silly faces. Daniel heard his first joke from Chandler when he was just minutes old.

Once I went back to work, I brought Daniel in all the time. Since it was my restaurant I could have him there with me. The customers loved him. They taught him useful life skills, like how to play patty-cake.

The restaurant opened at 3:00pm everyday, and Chandler went to work at 8:00am. I watched Daniel in the morning and brought him to the restaurant at 3:00 and Chandler picked him up on his way home at 5:00. The restaurant closed at 10:00 on weekdays. Exceptions were only on weekends and Mondays. On weekends, Chandler watched Daniel since he didn't work then. He would bring Daniel (and sometimes our friends) in for dinner on Saturday night. We didn't close until 11:30pm on Fridays and Saturdays. We closed at 9:00pm on Sundays. Monday, the restaurant was closed, so that turned into mommy and Daniel day.

_Daniel's Second Birthday _

Daniel was with all his friends running around the living room. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were helping out with the party. I was in the bathroom surrounded by a dozen positive pregnancy tests. Chandler and I had talked about having another baby, but we were going to wait a while.

Yesterday, I told Rachel I thought I might be pregnant. I was late and I hadn't been feeling well the past couple of weeks.

And, sure enough, according to twelve home pregnancy tests, there was a baby inside of me.

I didn't know why I was so panicked. Chandler would be thrilled, wouldn't he? He was such a great dad. He would be just as great with two kids. But we I didn't know if he was ready for two kids. Another little person to take care of. More money. More baby stuff crowding the house. More diapers. Daniel was barely potty trained. But we could make this work. We both had good jobs and flexible schedules. Another baby would be great.

I took a deep breath and threw the tests into the trash. I decided I wouldn't tell Chandler in the middle of Daniel's birthday party. So, I smiled on walked out to find my son and his friends.

_Five Hours Later_

Daniel's friends had gone home and my friends were all downstairs. I carried a tired Daniel to his bed and set him down.

"Ok, little man," I smiled at him. "You ready for your story?"

"Me no wanna story tonight, mama," he told me.

I brushed his hair back, looking into his eyes. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Baby!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Baby?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Yiam has baby siser."

"Yeah, that's right. Liam's mommy just had a baby girl."

"Me wanna baby siser."

"Oh," I smiled. "Well you just might get one."

I should wait for Chandler, I told myself.

"Weally?" Daniel smiled with wide eyes.

Chandler wouldn't mind.

"There's a baby in mommy tummy," I told him.

"You ate my baby siser?" Daniel looked horrified.

"No, no, no," I tried not to laugh. "Babies have to be in their mommy's tummy before they're born."

"Why?"

"So they can grow big and strong and learn to be the best little sister or brother for their big brother."

"I'm a big broder?" he asked, transfixed.

"Yeah, and big brothers need lots of sleep so you have to go night night now."

"Okay," he agreed, still amazed.

"Good night, little man," I said, kissing his forehead.

"Night night, mama."

I turned the light out and walked downstairs. My friends were all talking in the kitchen.

"Chandler?" I asked, standing at the doorway. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Mon."

Before Chandler could even get out of his chair, Daniel ran down the stairs.

"Daniel what are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed," I told my son.

"I know," he said, as I picked him up. "But I didn't get to say night night to baby."

"What baby?" Chandler asked him.

"Baby in mama's tummy," Daniel answered, innocently.

My friends all looked shocked, but nothing compared to Chandler, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Okay, sweetie," I turned to Daniel, trying to escape the awkward situation. "Let's go put you back to bed."

"No," Chandler said, firmly, then turned to our son. "Daniel, Uncle Joey's going take you back to bed because daddy has to talk to mommy."

Joey got up and I handed him Daniel.

"Are you mad?" I asked my husband.

"Why would I be mad?" Chandler looked at me funny.

"Well, first of all, I told Daniel before I told you and second of all, we haven't really talked about having a second baby."

"Maybe we could talk in another room?" Chandler suggested, looking at our friends, who still hadn't said a word, but were watching intently as the scene play out.

I walked with Chandler into the living room.

"Mon, I'm so happy," he smiled. "I can't believe you're pregnant again. This is great!"

"But what about me telling Daniel first?"

"Who cares? He's our son. I mean it may have been a good idea to wait until after the first few months incase anything happens but-"

"You think something going to go wrong again?" That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Now, of course, it was all I could think about.

"No, no of course not," he pulled me into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'm so excited for this baby."

"Me too."

He set a hand on my stomach. "I've missed there being a baby in there."

After congratulations from everyone, our friends left. And we celebrated the coming of our new baby by reenacting the conception.

Four months later, we found out we were expecting twins.

Isabelle and Elizabeth, or as we call them, Izzy and Elie, were born a month early in the middle of June.

From the moment they were born, the were exact replicas of me. They were identical twins with black hair and blue eyes.

Izzy was a little trouble maker before she could even talk. She never stopped crying when she was a newborn unless I was holding her. Even Chandler wouldn't do. When she was a little older, she would crawl under a table or desk while we weren't looking and we'd go crazy trying to find her.

Elie was very peaceful. She could sleep through the night when she was only a couple weeks old. The only thing that woke her was Izzy's screaming. Elie could be passed around the room from person to person and wouldn't make a peep, which was good. But it was also bad when I wanted to hold her. I didn't have the excuse of her crying so that I could take her. Izzy I held 24/7 and sometimes I missed Elie. Daniel had been the perfect mix when he was a baby; he could be passed around the room and just when I wanted to hold him, he would cry, giving me a great excuse.

Daniel was the best big brother. He sang to the girls and held them (with help from me or Chandler). He absolutely loved them.

The girls came to the restaurant just like Daniel used to before he started preschool.

Things changed a little around the time the twins turned two. Izzy was still a trouble maker, and Elie had to be in my arms all the time. Many nights, the twins slept with Chandler and I. Daniel only did that when was he was an infant. Apparently, it was normal for them to get very attached to their mom around that age, and I wasn't complaining; they were adorable. Daniel didn't hold them or sing to them anymore. In fact, he would tease them and trick them. But what do you expect from a five year old?

There were days when Izzy would draw on the walls and Daniel would throw a tantrum and Elie wouldn't stop pulling on my hair and I wished I could disappear.

Today was one of the days.

After we had finally gotten the kids to bed and convinced the twins to sleep in their own beds for once, Chandler turned to me. "I love them, but I don't want anymore kids."

"Agreed."

I sighed and curled into Chandler, enjoying the silence.

I groaned, hearing footsteps approach our door.

"Mama?" Elie asked. "Can I sweep wis you?"

"Of course, baby."

She crawled into my arms and I kissed her head and fell asleep seconds later.

The next day, I woke up nauseous. Chandler made breakfast, which he rarely does and I pretended it looked delicious. I tried force down a couple bites, but I felt horrible and ended up puking. He earn into the bathroom after me, leaving the kids alone in the kitchen.

"Go back to the kids," I groaned.

"No, not until I'm sure you're okay. Do you think you have the flu?"

Did I have the flu? No, this wasn't the flu. It was a familiar feeling. The feeling of a baby being inside of you.

"No, Chandler I'm fine. Just go back to the kids."

I thought I wouldn't get pregnant again, considering I was nearly 40, but I was definitely late and, more likely than not, I was pregnant.

After two pregnancies, I was prepared to do this right. Chandler would be the first to know. I would tell him before I even knew for sure and we would take the test together.

That night, I asked Rachel to watch the kids for a couple hours.

"I need to talk to you," I told Chandler.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he looked concerned as we sat down on the couch.

"Nothing's wrong."

He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "Then what is it?"

"You know how you said you didn't want anymore kids?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want another? I mean, we could reconsider if you want. I just think we should wait a few months," Chandler rambled.

"Honey?" I took a breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh," he took a moment to let it sink in. "You _think_?"

"Yeah. I'm late and I got sick this morning," I explained. "But I haven't taken the test, yet."

He smiled. "Then lets go get a test!"

We drove to Walgreens and picked up three pregnancy tests.

"What are we going to do if I'm pregnant?" I wondered as we waited for the results.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?"

"I mean, do we have enough money and time to raise the baby?"

"Of course," Chandler said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the restaurant is doing great. I could quit my job and we'd still have plenty of money to raise four kids," he told me. "As for time, you're home in the mornings, I'm home at night. We've got it pretty good."

"What about time for each other?"

He brushed me hair out of my face and kissed me. "We'll make time for each other."

Right then the timer went off.

"You check," I pointed to the tests.

He nodded, looking at them. "What do two pink lines mean?"

I couldn't help but smile. "That means I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips.

I nodded. He kissed me in that way that just makes me forget everything.

"You're a good kisser," I sighed, as he pulled away.

"What time is it?" he asked.

I looked at my watch. "6:00."

"And when will the kids be home?"

"8:00."

He pushed me onto the kitchen counter and kissed me, with more need then before. "Then we have some time."

_One Year Later_

It was a Saturday, which meant Chandler and the kids would stop by the restaurant tonight.

This was my first week back after three months of maternity leave and I was missing the kids more than ever.

I walked out of the kitchen to take some orders and found my family and friends sitting at a table near the back.

"Hey, everyone," I greeted, as Chandler handed me Mason.

"He needs to be fed," Chandler told me.

"Well I can't really do anything about that right now," I said, rocking the infant in my arms. "I kind of have to take people's orders."

"Chandler, didn't you bring a bottle?" Rachel asked the question I was about to ask.

"All the bottles were in the dish washer."

I rolled my eyes.

"Mommy, can I have Mac and cheese?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, one second, honey," I turned to Chandler. "Well I can't starve our baby. I guess I'll see if Courteney can fill in for me."

"Sorry," Chandler kissed my cheek.

"It's fine," I kissed Mason's forehead. "I missed him, anyway."

I started to carry Mason back into the kitchen, but one of my favorite customers, Jenny, stopped me. "Oh is this your new little boy?"

I nodded.

"He's precious!" she cooed.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Is this Mason?" another customer asked, walking over.

"Yeah, how'd you know his name?"

"It was in that news thing that the restaurant emails every month," she explained. "You know, that's what I really like about this place. I feel like I really got to know you and the other people who work here."

Jenny agreed. I agreed too, I just didn't say so.

I took Mason back into the kitchen and got Courteney to fill in for me. It's amazing what you can get people to do if you're holding an infant.

While I fed Mason, I thought about how lucky I was. I had an amazing husband, four beautiful kids, four wonderful friends, my dream job, and a nice house. Not to mention, we were going to let the kids pick out a cat this weekend. And that's when I realized it was Chandler's dream. It was exactly what he said he wanted when he was saying why he didn't want to spend all the money he'd saved up on our wedding.

_"How many kids were we gonna have?" I asked him._

_"Uh, four, a boy, twin girls and another boy," he answered, smiling._

_"What else did you think about?"_

_"Well, stuff like where'd we live, you know? Like a small place outside the city, where our kids could learn to ride their bikes and stuff. You know, we could have a cat that had a bell on it's collar and we could hear it every time it ran through the little kitty door. Of course, we'd have an apartment over the garage where Joey could grow old."_

_I laughed, "You know what? I don't want a big, fancy wedding."_

_"Sure you do."_

_I'd shaken my head. "No, I want everything you just said. I want a marriage."_

And that's exactly what we had. A marriage.

When Mason was done, I burped him and took him back to Chandler.

"Here's your son," I handed him the baby.

Chandler took Mason in one arm and put his other arm around my waist.

"Is the food okay?" I asked them, leaning into Chandler.

"When is the food here not amazing?" Ross laughed.

I smiled. I looked around at my beautifully insane family. Phoebe and Mike were talking with their two sons, one of which was slightly older than the twins, and one of which was a couple months younger. Joey had his arm around his wife, Alex, who had their two year old daughter in her lap. Ross and Rachel were helping Emma color on her kids menu. Then there was Daniel who was running around under the tables and the twins, who were attempting to clean the table. God, they are mini mes. They even look like me. If you compare a picture from when I was two to them, there is absolutely no difference. Izzy looks a little more like me. Elie has just a little more of Chandler to her.

Lastly, I looked at Chandler, who was looking at Mason. I watched the two of them bond. After a while Chandler looked up at me.

"It's perfect, Mon," he said. I knew what he meant. Our life. Our kids. Us. It was all perfect. It was the fantasy I had when I was little. The guy, the kids. Absolutely perfect.

"I know."

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I had the most fun with this chapter. I know it kind of rushed through six years of their life, but I hope there were enough moment when it just paused and focused on one day that you got a glimpse of what their life is like._


End file.
